


Always

by wySingwm



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lisa is so sweet, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 02:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13988451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wySingwm/pseuds/wySingwm
Summary: Yukina is having trouble composing a song. And, as always, Lisa is able to see right through her.





	Always

What makes a good song? For most people, whatever sounds catchy and euphonious falls under the category of a good song.

That doesn’t cut it for Yukina.

To her, a song must leave an impact and stir the hearts of those who listen to it. Then, and only then can it be deemed a good song. This criteria was set by her father’s compositions and she uses it to judge every song she listens to; her father’s songs were what made her fall so deeply in love with music, after all. So, through her performances, through her singing, and through her songs, she wants to convey her heartfelt passion, urging those who listen to come to love music like she does.

Just like how her father’s songs made her feel so genuinely for music.

But as Yukina sits in front of her laptop like she had been for the past few hours, guitar by her side, and headphones sitting snugly over her ears, she remains uninspired. It’s been like this for the past week. Each evening she spends hours  _trying_  to compose a song. Yet whatever she does to it, whether it be embellishing the melody, removing certain elements for a more simple, purer sound, or bending the song into a completely new direction, it just doesn’t feel right.

She’s stuck, she’s frustrated, and with a sigh, she leans back into her chair. The silver-haired girl feels her eyes begin to water due to the sheer brightness of her screen. It's a clear sign that she needs to go to sleep, but she can't afford to do that.

However, ' _Just a little bit,' s_ he resolves, and turns her eyes away from the screen for some relief. She surveys her room, eventually zeroing in on the cute cat pillow lying on top of her bed. Her lips quirk as a thought enters her mind. She’s awfully tempted to walk over to her bed, bury her face in the cat pillow, and wait for inspiration to strike, but her secret method of finding inspiration has been ineffective lately, too.

A strong vibration on her desk steals her attention away and she looks towards the source of it, catching sight of her phone screen lighting up with a notification.

It’s a message from Lisa.

She picks up her phone and unlocks it, groaning when she sees the time displayed on the screen.  _‘It’s already this late?’_  Yukina then taps on the icon and reads the message.

_**Lisa:** Yukinaaa♡ You’re still awake right now, aren’t you? If it’s okay, can you come out and meet me at that place? ☆〜（ゝω∂）_

The vocalist stares dumbly at her phone, having trouble processing the message. She gets up from her chair, her legs a little wobbly from sitting for so long, then pads over to the glass door leading to her veranda. With her hand outstretched, she pushes the dark lavender colored curtains to the side.  _'What is she up to?’_

Her breath fogs up the glass as she brings her face close, peering through it to catch a glimpse of Lisa's room. The lights in Lisa’s room are off and all she can see is darkness, which gives Yukina her answer.

Lisa can be spontaneous at times. She’s fun-loving and lighthearted, a stark contrast to how Yukina is. However, Yukina doesn’t mind these parts of her. Lisa brings excitement to her life and it’s just one of the countless things that Yukina appreciates about her. So even though Lisa invited her out at such a late hour, she decides to accept it and types out a reply on her phone.

_**Yukina:** Okay._

Before she can send her message, feelings of worry make their way into the pit of her stomach as she wonders  _why_  Lisa wants to meet up so late.  _‘Did something happen?’_  But Yukina figures that she’ll find out once she sees her, so she composes herself.

She hits send and waits for a reply. Not even five seconds later, her phone screen flashes again.

_**Lisa:**  Yayyy~ I can’t wait! ♡_

With that, she walks over to her closet and easily picks out a warm jacket, then puts it on over her pajamas. Finally, she turns to grab her keys from her desk, but stops when she sees her laptop still open. She sighs and moves to shut it off. She’ll deal with that later. As she approaches her door, she looks over her shoulder to glance across the veranda once more before flicking off the lights in her room.

 

* * *

 

Yukina thinks that time is passing by quickly; it’s already nearing the end of spring. The weather around this time of year is nice and mild, but it still gets chilly at night. The vocalist is reminded of this fact when she leaves her house and a blast of cold air greets her. She clutches her jacket closer to herself, seeking warmth, and closes the door behind her. She then proceeds to walk past the front gate without missing a beat. She’ll endure it. Besides, her destination isn’t that far away. It’s a place that’s familiar to both her and Lisa; it’s filled with fond memories, and Yukina believes that if she were to close her eyes right now, she would still be able to find her way there.

She doesn’t actually do it though.

The trip is silent, with the exception being the dull sounds her shoes make with each step she takes. It’s a little lonely, but it only takes a few more minutes before she sees the metallic green poles that surround the playground she frequented as a child. They never bothered to repaint the sign that displays the name of the playground, so it still looks slightly faded. And the gate in front is the same as well; it still creaks under the wind. Everything feels the same as how it was during Yukina's childhood and it fills her with a sense of nostalgia.

With the glow that the streetlights provide, Yukina spots something moving and she squints to see a figure standing by the entrance of the playground.

“Yukina!” The familiar sound of Lisa’s voice immediately eases her.

Lisa follows up by half-jogging towards Yukina, meeting her halfway down the cobblestone path. Once they’re face to face, she giggles, lifting her hands to place them on Yukina’s shoulders.

“Thanks for coming here on such short notice.” The way Lisa’s voice bounces between each word makes the excitement bubbling within her apparent. She smiles, and her dark green eyes twinkle with fondness like they always do when she looks at Yukina. The silver-haired girl feels it coming, but she can’t fight the small smile that spreads across her lips. Lisa’s energy is bright and infectious. And sometimes it’s strong enough to make Yukina’s stoic persona crumble, even if it’s just for a moment.

“It’s nothing.” Yukina’s tone is gentle. It's a tone that's reserved for Lisa, and it causes her smile to grow even wider when she hears it. The pair easily fall into their unique rhythm, with Lisa chattering animatedly about something that happened recently, while Yukina tries to hide her smile as she listens to her.

It takes a moment, but Yukina’s thoughts circle back to why she met up with Lisa and she can't stop her eyebrows from furrowing in time because Lisa notices, making her stop in the middle of telling her story.

“Yukina?”

"...Why did you ask me to come here?”

Lisa responds by winking at Yukina, earning a puzzled look. Casually, she turns and points at the swing set in the middle of the playground. “Let’s sit down first~” Yukina arches an eyebrow at Lisa but complies and trails behind her towards the swings.

Once they arrive at the swing set, Yukina slowly reaches out to touch one of the cold chains and eventually takes a seat. Lisa lingers next to her for a bit too long and it strikes Yukina as odd.

“Do you need me to give you a little push?” And before she knows it, Lisa is hovering close to her with a mischievous grin on her face.

“Of course not, I can do it by myself.” Yukina huffs. She demonstrates this by kicking off the ground and swinging. Lisa quickly backs away and laughs mirthfully as she watches. The sound of her laughter lightens Yukina’s mood, helping her momentarily forget her troubles.

It's nice because for a moment, it feels like they’re kids again.

As Lisa’s laughter subsides she goes over to sit on the swing closest to Yukina. The vocalist slows her swinging to a more comfortable pace, then turns to face Lisa.

“Now can you tell me why you asked me to come here?”

Lisa hums softly, drawing patterns on the floor with her foot while taking her time to respond.  

“You know I’ve noticed, right?”

Her voice sounds light. It feels like she's trying to be careful, but the vague statement makes Yukina stop swinging anyway. Her mind turns up blank when she tries to make sense of what Lisa asked and all she can do is tilt her head to convey her confusion.

“I’ve noticed how you’ve been staying up really late at night for the past week or so.” Lisa stops drawing patterns on the floor, and her smile ceases along with it. Yukina instantly misses seeing that smile.

“What’s wrong, Yukina?” A worried crease forms between Lisa’s eyebrows as she questions her. Yukina feels the impulse of wanting to softly press on the crease with her fingers so she can make it disappear from Lisa’s pretty face, but she refrains. Instead, she hangs her head low, allowing her silver hair to fall in front of her face like a curtain.

The truth is, she really has been struggling. And, as always, Lisa is able to see right through her.

“I… I am having trouble with something.” Yukina clenches her fist at her side and she’s sure Lisa notices the action.

“Are you still having trouble with that song?”

Right on the bullseye.

“That’s… correct.” The silver-haired girl brings her hands together and wrings them in her lap, choosing to stare at the ground because she’s unable to look up and face Lisa. “I’ve been working so hard on it, but no matter what I do, it doesn’t feel or sound the way I want it to. I can’t help but feel frustrated.” Yukina shakes her head and exhales deeply.

“But… I don’t want you to worry about me. This is something I have to figure out on my own.” She mutters under her breath.  _‘Lisa worries about me enough as is.’_

“Don’t be like that, Yukina. I care for you, so of course I’ll always worry about you.” The firmness in Lisa's tone startles Yukina, and it compels her to look up and meet her earnest gaze. “Yukina, I trust you, but please don’t overwork yourself like that. Your health is important too, you know?” She reaches over and touches Yukina’s arm in a comforting gesture, letting her hand linger there.

Yukina gazes into Lisa’s earthy green eyes, marveling at how they sparkle with such sincerity. It matches the honesty present in her words and it plucks a chord within Yukina.

“I see… I’ll try not to overdo it.” She replies, albeit reluctantly. Yukina idly tugs at the sleeve of her jacket, unable to think of anything more to say. For a moment, she wishes she could form words as easily as she writes lyrics, but alas.

To her relief, Lisa’s expression softens and the crease between her eyebrows disappears as if she’s reassured by Yukina’s minimal response. “You can always ask me for help, too!” She raises her hand and scratches her cheek sheepishly. “I may not know the technical stuff about music but I think I can understand the feelings behind it.” She hums and gives Yukina’s arm a small squeeze.

“Again, there’s no rush.” Lisa tilts her head playfully. “Besides, good music takes time. That’s what you've told me before, right?” She adds another degree of reassurance by smiling sweetly at Yukina.

“I believe in Yukinaaa~”

And just like that, Yukina feels some of the metaphorical weight dissipate from her weary shoulders. It’s always been like this, even when they were children. Somehow, Lisa is consistently able to make her feel better. She’s always supporting Yukina, always insisting on helping her carry her burdens. It makes the vocalist seriously question  _how_  someone could be so selfless. She doesn't think she will ever find the answer to her question, but she’s fine with that. She’s just grateful to have Lisa in her life.

“Thank you, Lisa.” Yukina manages to whisper.

Lisa covers her mouth with her hand and giggles. “There’s no need to thank me. We’re childhood friends!” Her response further comforts Yukina and the vocalist feels her lips tug up into a smile of her own.

Seconds tick by before Yukina pulls out her phone and checks the time.

“We should hurry back, it’s almost--”

“Nonono, we’re not done yet.” Lisa interrupts her.

Lisa stands up from her swing and dusts off her pajamas. “Come on,” she singsongs as soon as she finishes wiping at her pants. “There’s something I wanted to show you but I think we can get a better view from over there!” She gestures to the wooden bench nearby, already skipping towards the spot. Yukina begrudgingly gets up to follow; she's too tired to protest.

They take a seat on the bench and it groans under their combined weight, giving away its age. Yukina waits and waits for Lisa to speak, but she doesn’t say a word. Soon enough, the silence makes the silver-haired girl feel a bit anxious and she bites her lip.

“What did you want to show me?”

“Look up!”

Yukina is still puzzled, but she does as she’s told.

The sky is painted an impossibly dark purple and its expanse is littered with bright and twinkling stars that can be seen clearly. Yukina feels her mouth open in awe.

It's gorgeous, and soothing in a sense. It's like a velvet blanket that covers the earth, bringing peace and allowing time for rest for those who dwell there. 

“It’s pretty, isn’t it?”

Lisa’s voice is tender, truly fitting the tranquil atmosphere of the playground at this time  night. The sound draws Yukina in and she turns to face Lisa.

“You’re always holed up in your room on nights like these,” she murmurs. “I called you out here to check up on you, and partly because I wanted to show you how pretty the night sky is.”

Yukina nods her head tiredly. The characteristic lilt of Lisa’s voice lulls her into a relaxed state, making her eyelids feel heavy and more difficult to open with each blink. She has to shake her head to cast away the sleepiness she feels. She needs to because she wants to fully relish this moment with Lisa. Yukina looks up at the sky again, but it fails to hold her attention for long; there's another sight to admire sitting right beside her.

The soft moonlight illuminates the profile of Lisa’s face beautifully, highlighting her cheekbones and the gentle smile that plays across her lips. Yukina has always thought Lisa was pretty, but she realizes that moments like these happen more and more often as time goes on. Moments where she dwells on just how _lovely_ Lisa is. Not just in appearance, but also in personality, and her irreplaceable presence in Yukina’s life.

“Yukina~” Lisa turns to face Yukina, meeting her eyes. The silver-haired girl jumps a little in her seat from the sudden movement.

“I love looking at the stars. Do you know why?”

The vocalist shakes her head “no”, and it’s the only thing she can do because she feels frozen under Lisa’s gaze.

“They remind me of you~”

“Huh?” Yukina feels puzzled once again, which she realizes is a reoccurring thing on this particular night.

Lisa laughs softly. “Okay, let me elaborate.” And Yukina nods, signalling Lisa to go for it.

“I’m sorry in advance because I have a lot to say~” Lisa puts a finger to her own lips, but she starts to falter and a look of timidity crosses her face before she speaks.

“When I look at the stars, I feel like I can’t tear my eyes away from them… They’re so pretty. But,” Lisa sits up straighter in her seat this time as the confidence in her voice increases. “With you, it goes beyond that. When I watch you perform, I feel like I can watch you forever.”

Yukina lets out a gasp as her cheeks heat up from Lisa’s words.

“Don’t tease me…”

“I’m not teasing you~ I’m just telling the truth.” Lisa puts her hand on Yukina’s knee, trying her best to establish that there is truth behind her words.

“Your stage presence is commanding, absolutely stunning… I think you look beautiful up there, and it’s clear that you love music and singing with all of your heart.” Lisa’s expression becomes wistful for a moment, but it’s replaced by a look of determination and suddenly, there's fire in her eyes.

Yukina shivers, and it's definitely not because of the weather.

The vocalist grips the edge of the bench in an attempt to steady herself, but it doesn't help since her heart is still beating faster than normal. Hearing these things about herself, especially coming from Lisa, makes her feel both self-conscious and beyond flattered.

“I don’t know if it happened when I watched you perform on stage for the first time. Or maybe it was when we were children, and you sang into a TV remote pretending it was a mic. Your smile was adorable.” Lisa grins when she sees Yukina blush even more.

“I just know at some point, I decided that I would do whatever I can in my power to support you. I want you to be happy and I really love seeing you smile~”

“Lisa…” Lisa's words render Yukina speechless and she stares back at the brunette, breathless.

Though, something catches her eye, and it's the pink color of Lisa's cheeks. The sight invites a giddy feeling into her stomach.

After putting her heart out there, Lisa patiently watches Yukina with adoring eyes.

Yukina seriously wonders what she did to deserve someone like Lisa in her life. Someone so supportive and loving as her. She laughs internally because the worries about the song and the stress she has accumulated over the week aren’t hindering her anymore. She just feels happy and free.

The vocalist slumps against the back of the bench and begins to reflect. She reflects on how Lisa has been a constant in her life. She thinks about all the times Lisa has reassured her. All the times she has made her feel uplifted. How Lisa's mere presence gives her the confidence to do anything. In a way, Lisa is like her security blanket. She envelops her in warm love and makes her feel  _so_  safe.

And of course, Yukina loves being with her.

This is why she can’t imagine _not_  having Lisa in her life.

Yukina's lips lift into a smile when she  _finally_  pieces together the words that will communicate her feelings. 

She shifts in her seat and places her hand on the bench between herself and Lisa.

“Lisa, will you stay with me?”

It’s so vague, Yukina knows. But she assures herself that Lisa will understand the depth and meaning of her words.

Lisa knows her well, after all.

The silence persists for another few heartbeats until Lisa covers Yukina’s hand with her own, before the latter can fret. 

“Yukinaaa~” Her voice is brimming with affection. It almost feels tangible. Yukina feels like she can hold onto it, lovingly curl her fingers over it, and she never wants to let it go. 

Lisa brushes her thumb over the back of Yukina's hand and it's warm, like her presence.

“You don’t even have to ask.”

**Author's Note:**

> Lisa is so selfless and her devotion towards Yukina is honestly swoonworthy. Lisa is such a supportive and loving gf. gosh, i love lisayuki so much and they're so sweet to each other.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> (Btw, I'm super excited for Bandori EN to come out in early April. Are you?)


End file.
